On-line retail systems provide search boxes and navigational tools to allow on-line shoppers to quickly locate pages containing items they want to purchase. These systems assume that the shopper has a very specific product in mind and therefore purposely limit the content returned to the shopper so that it is focused as much as possible on the system's best guess of what the shopper wants to buy.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.